


Secret Lives of London's Elite

by BDJ



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Child Abuse, Depressed Harry, Drinking, Eating Disorders, F/M, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDJ/pseuds/BDJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been watching a lot of Gossip Girl during the less than impressive Juno storm of 2015 and got to thinking, what if 1D was a part of the elite young London society. No, not just the famous part of London society but the elite.  The kids whose parents own the city that they run.</p><p>Then I got to thinking what if Jeff was considered elite in the US but moved to the UK.</p><p>Then I got to thinking that I like Jeff even though I don't know Jeff and I personally think his friendship has been a driving force for our new, confident Harry.</p><p>Then, I got to writing.  </p><p>Welcome to the lives of the young 20-Somethings of London's most elite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Jeff!  You’re going to be late!  We promised last night…”

 

“I’m here, I’m here, don’t yell!”  Jeff exclaimed sprinting down the stairs and sliding into his seat before his roommate could say anything else.  Roommate, mother, Glenne could be called either in his mind. They’d agreed that this move to London was about their careers.  Focusing on not only being one of the most successful 40 under 40 in the US but worldwide. His dad may be a music mogul but he wanted to be known worldwide as more than just Irving Azoff’s son.

 

“These Brits start their day too early.”

 

“Oh yea, 9am.  Super early.”

 

“You know what I mean,” he laughed throwing a grape at her, “You think people will notice me?  Us?”  

 

“Jeff, this is London.  We’re not elite here, just rich no names from America.  These kids,” she said putting what can only be compared to the US’s _Page 6_ , “ have been “elite” their entire lives.  They were born to be elite.  We’ll be lucky that anyone will care about knowing us.”

 

“You’re probably right...does that say Zayn Malik’s back in town?”

 

“Seriously?”  Glenne said wiggling her eyebrows, it’d been a long time since Jeff had dated anyone for more than a cocktail and a quick fuck.

 

“Shut it.  He is not my type.  He’s like…”

 

“A god?  An etching made from stone?  A…”

 

“I was thinking that he’s probably a prick but okay.”

 

“You don’t know that.  You, of all people, know not to read into the gossip shit people spread around Twitter.”

 

“Some of it is true.”

 

“Name one thing those rags have ever said about your family that is true.”

 

“...”

 

“Exactly, now, lets go dominate this city.  Where’s your first meeting?”

 

“Um, breakfast with Simon.  Dad set it up.”

 

“Oh that sounds _fun_ \- you can start to manage all his little X-Factor wannabes.”

 

“Shut it.”

 

“I’m just saying…who was your goal person to rep you were hoping to land?”

 

“I don’t have a hit list.”

 

“You always have a hit list - you may not be your father but you are your father.  No trip is ever taken without ample prep.”

 

“This isn’t a trip.”

 

“Exactly.  We moved here - don’t worry.  I won’t pry, but whoever it is, if you pass me names, I can at least help.”

 

“You only represent female models.”

 

“Exactly, which is why I am late to my meeting with Cara so I will see you later.”

 

“Bye.”

 

“Sketch for dinner?”

 

“Yea, 8?”

 

“Lets make it 9 just to be sure.”

 

“Alright tell Cara hi!”  He laughed watching Glenne flick him off as they both got into their separate cars ready to take on London’s most elite.  

 

* * *

 

“As you know Jeff, London’s most elite are the most successful youths of the city.  They run it.  Their parents own it.  It’s one thing to manage talent, it’s another thing to manage or represent for talent and a family name.  If you want to make a name for yourself, you need to represent them.”

 

“Simon, I’m well aware of the type of client challenges that come with representing talent and their family - I’ve worked my entire life to balance the two.  It’s not the work I’m afraid of, it’s the introduction.  I need someone to help me get my foot in the door - getting a meeting is hard enough.  These kids,” he paused to smile when Simon snorted at Jeff, a kid, call other kids kid,”have it all.  They don’t think they need anything.  How do I convince them to work with me?”

 

“Well young Azoff, that depends.”

 

“Depends?”

 

“What can you offer them?”  Simon said with a smirk.

 

* * *

 

**Later that night**

“He said what?!”

 

“What can you offer them?  What **can** I offer them?”

 

“OMG, Jeff you aren’t doubting yourself are you?!”

 

“Mr. Azoff, your table is ready.”  The hostess said interrupting their conversation.  Getting a reservation at Sketch was a good first step.

 

“I don’t know G, he basically told me to get their business, I have to offer them what they don’t have...are we having guests?”  He stopped when he noticed his table for two was now for 5.

 

“Well, Cara and I wanted to hang out and she wanted her friend Niall to come, think he’s bringing…”

 

“Niall Horan?  The musician Niall Horan?”

 

Glenne smiled at him as recognition shined in his eyes, “Yes you fangirl, Niall Horan.  He may be London elite by Irish transport but he’s a great friend to have in this city don’t you think?”

 

“You Glenne, have earned your keep for the month.”  He said picking her up and spinning her around despite the looks of the other patrons in the restaurant.

 

“You Americans.  I swear, you have no idea how to act.”  They heard from behind them.

 

“Fuck you Cara.  Us Americans just aren’t as stuck up as you.”  Glenne smiled walking over to kiss her on the cheek in greeting and turned to Niall, “And you must be the Irishman Cara’s always talking about.  Something about a love song that is coming out soon…?”

 

“Ha, more like a song about pining after a love I’ll never get,”  He said with a loud laugh before hugging Glenne, “Good to finally meet you Glenne - who’s your friend?”  he said nodding his head to Jeff who’d been silent during the entire greeting.  For the first time in his life, he felt shy.

 

“I don’t know why he’s being all shy and shit.  Niall, Car, meet Jeff.  My American Sugar Daddy.”

 

“That’s a slight exaggeration.”  Jeff said stepping forward to take Niall’s hand and to kiss Cara on the cheek.

 

“I’m starving, lets eat!”  Niall exclaimed before ordering a bottle of red and white wine for the table.

 

“So Jeff, what do you do.”

 

“I’m an agent.

 

Niall looked at him a bit, “What’s your last name?”

 

“Azoff.”

 

“Sick, you’re the son of Irving, dude in LA yea?  Works with the Eagles and shit?”

 

“Yea, that’s him.”  

 

“We should check out some shows together while you’re here - oh hey, can I get a pint?”  He asked the waitress getting distracted.

 

“So Niall, I hear Zaynie’s back from his, what did he call it again, a season of discovery?”  Cara asked taking a sip of her wine.

 

“Season of discovery my arse, more like season of fuckery,”  Cara almost spit out her wine at that, “I’m serious.  I don’t know what he was hoping to find, but I do know all he did was sit around and fuck off.”

 

“Not true, he did some amazing art - he sent my mom a few pieces.”

 

“He could have done art here.  He does this every few years,” Niall said turning to Jeff and Glenne, “a few years back his excuse was he needed to explore his educational urges so he would audit some classes at a uni for a few weeks, sleep with half of the male and female population, create some art piece, write his parents with a lame reason as to why it wasn’t the ‘one’ and move on to the next.  He was 14.  it was pathetic.”

 

“You’re just mad because he lost his virginity before you.”  Cara said giggling at Glenne.

 

“Bugger off.  I was making my first production.”

 

“And the first one was amazing.”  Jeff piped in.

 

“I know.”  Niall said leaning back in his chair.

 

“Oh you twat.  Thanks Jeff.  Last thing he needs is another pump into the helium balloon that is his ego.”

 

“I.  Am a…OMG would you shut your phone up.  Jesus.  Didn’t you learn anything at your coming out ceremony?!”

 

“Which one?”  Cara said with a sly smirk as she dug her phone out of her purse to see who wouldn’t stop messaging her.  “Holy fuck.”  She whispered.

 

“What?”  Niall asked.

 

“Check the Wire.”

 

“The what?”  Both looked up at the two Americans realizing they were in mixed company.

 

“Uh, nothing…” Niall mumbled checking his phone, “No fucking way.”

 

“You think Louis knows?”

 

“How could he not if it’s on the Wire already.  Jesus.”

 

“What’s he up to tonight?”

 

“Mentioned going to the Box...fuck me.”

 

“If he’s back there is no doubt he’ll be there tonight.”

 

“Who, what, what’s the Wire?”  Jeff asked again.  
  


Cara sighed and eyed the Americans, “Okay look.”

 

“Cara, no, you know the rules.”

 

“Niall, they live here.  They’re as elite as you can be without being British and they will, no doubt run in our circle with an invite or not.  They can’t walk around not knowing what’s going on.”

 

“They have to at least meet the core circle first C.  Louis will kill us and then Zayn will bring us back to life to kill us again if we give them the dirt without them knowing the rules.”

 

“You’re being dramatic.”

 

“Am I?”

 

Cara took a second and thought on it.  Niall was right.  Telling Jeff and Glenne too early would be their first ticket out of London.  She wanted to help her friend, not hurt her.  “You’re probably right, but we have to go to the Box and we have to bring them.  They invited us here and we can’t just leave even if the third world war could be starting”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Look you two, you up for a club tonight?”

 

“Um, yea sure.”  Jeff said glancing at Glenne.

 

“Make the call,” she said turning to Niall who sighed and pulled out his phone, “hey you,” Cara then yelled at a waitress, “put this on my tab - tell Lenny he owes my mom.”  She said with a smirk before grabbing Glenne’s hand and pulling her out of the restaurant with Jeff and Niall trailing behind.

 

“Niall?”

 

“Car’s pulling up, Lou’s there, told Cal that we could join his section.”

 

“Cool.”

 

“So guys, I mean, I don’t want all the details, but what’s the big deal about why we have to go to the Box right now?”  Glenne asked confused as she climbed into Niall’s limo.

 

“Well,” Cara said pouring them a glass of champagne for the trip, “drink up kids.  We’re about to see quite the showdown.”

 

“We don’t know that.”  Niall said rolling his eyes.  How know what was about to happen.  With these two...

 

“Ni, he leaves for a year, no letter.  No calls.  Nothing.  He didn’t even say he was leaving and then he just shows back up?  You tell me there isn’t going to be a showdown.”

 

“Yea, yea okay you’re probably right.”  He sighed knocking back his drink and taking another.

 

“Who are we talking about?  Zayn?” Jeff asked.

 

“I wish.  No, Zayn at least has the common courtesy of letting us know he’s going on another quest.”

 

“Then...who?”

 

“Harry.”

 

“Styles?”

  
“The one.  The only.”  Niall sighed.  Well, this was not how he expected his night to go.  Not at all.  


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you have any idea what is going on?”  Jeff asked Glenne as they blindly followed Niall and Cara past the line going around the building into an alley where there where there were 3 guys bigger than Jeff on steroids who proceeded to let them in through a door followed by creepy double curtains.

“Um, sure, I know exactly what’s going on.”  Glenne responded with her ‘are you crazy’ face.

“What?  Thought I’d ask.  She’s your friend.”

“No, she’s my client who I happen to like.  But friends?  You know that’s a fine line.”

“Yea, but, wait when did she become a client?!”

“NIALL!”  They heard yelled loudly above the music. 

“Hey Lou, oh, wow.  A Patron night eh?”

“Fuck yea Patron.  Patron it up.  Did you hear about my new...oh, who are these lovely unknowns?”  He asked noticing Glenne and Jeff. 

“Lou, these are my friends from America.  Glenne is my new agent, and this is her best friend Jeff.  They just moved to London.”

“Americans, I like Americans.”  He said licking his lips and eyeing Jeff.

“Uh…” 

“Sorry about him, he’s wasted.  I don’t even know when it happened.  I’m Liam.”   

“Hi.”

“Li, he’s AMERICAN.  America the beautiful.  Oh sayyyyy can you seeeeee…”

“Omg, Lou.  What the hell is...Zayn, this is your fault.  I don’t have any evidence but I just know this is your fault.”  He said yelling at Zayn who was sitting on the plush couch in the corner smoking what Jeff was sure wasn’t a cigarette.  

“Back for less than 24 hours and you’re blaming me for that?  Nope.   Not me.  I’m Zayn.”  He said to Jeff as he noticed him.

“Nice to meet you.”  

“Sit, have a drink.  This is just the beginning of the Lou marathon starring Louis Tomlinson - one of London’s most eligible bachelors.”  Zayn said with his subtle smooth voice.

“So, how do you know Niall?”  Liam asked handing him a glass. 

“Um, just met him actually.  Glenne, my room mate is Cara’s friend, er, apparently new agent?” 

“Ah, yes, she sent us a cryptic message about finding Jesus in an agent or something...had no idea what she was talking about.  But Cara, signing on an agent, must mean she trusts Glenne.  She doesn’t need one.” 

“I’ve heard.” 

“So what do you do?”

“I’m an agent as well.”

“But he, apparently, believes in equal representation unlike Glenne.  She has a no boys allowed clause.  Sorry Zayn.”  Niall said sliding in next to Zayn and kissing his cheek.  

“I’m so sad.”  Zayn said deadpanned turning to kiss Niall on the lips.  Zayn didn’t need an agent.  He took Vogue quality photos while being papped at the grocery story.  He didn’t even have to shower.

“Ni, what’s with the sudden game change of plans?  You said you were having a ‘low key night’ but you’re here so unless you’re confused on what ‘low key’ is…”

“Did you not get the Wire?”

“Omg, please tell me you don’t still subscribe to that thing!  Niall, seriously.”  Zayn moaned. 

“If I wasn’t, you idiots wouldn’t know that Harry’s back.”  He said with a smirk.

“What did you just say?”  Liam asked sitting up straighter.

“Harold is back in London.  The Wire broke the news a bit ago.  Saw him getting picked up at Heathrow so I decided we should probably warn our little drunken friend over there before Harry shows up.” 

“Shit.”  Zayn said taking a drag. 

“Shit may be an understatement.”  Liam laughed.  A bit manically.   

“How much time do you think we have before he shows up?” 

“Well, the Harry from a year ago?  I’d say about an hour.  But since we have no idea what kind of Harry we’re dealing with…” 

“Okay, sorry to be the new guy but where has he been?  I mean, I know he hasn’t been on the scene much this year but he’s a Styles and a Cox.  He can’t just disappear.” 

“Well, he did.  And we don’t know where he went.  He didn’t tell us.”  Liam whispered.  Niall looked away and Zayn took another shot.   

“Oh.” 

“Yea.  And Louis had been his best friend for...years.  Since we were kids.  And he hasn’t heard...look.  This isn’t, we’re not saying we blame Harry.  We knew shit was going on before he left, but he could of told us he was leaving instead of disappearing and leaving us to pick up the mess of Lou he left behind.” 

“Maybe he had a good reason?” 

“Like what?  He joined the French mafia?!”  Niall exclaimed. 

“Ni, the French...that’s not a real thing…” Liam said. 

“Fine, then maybe he started the French mafia?!” 

“Who started the French phobia?!”  Louis asked collapsing, without warning, on Jeff and Liam’s laps. 

“Umm.”  Jeff said looking at the others for help. 

“Cara saaaaaaaid I can like you.  So you can be our friend on a proba, probat, trial basis, kay?!”  Louis asked with a slur. 

“Um, thanks?” 

“Damn straight you should thank us.  We are the most amazingly people in London.  Arguably the world.” 

“It’s true.”  Zayn said. 

“Wait what about the French?” 

“Nothing Lou.” 

“Nonono, no secrets.  Harry always kept secrets and then he disafuckingpeared like a pussy faced jerk.” 

“Lou…” 

“Nope, no excuses for that sorry piece of…” 

“Well, hi to you to Lou.”  The entire group paused.  It was like time had frozen.  Glenne looked wide eyed at Jeff and he looked back because there, in front of everyone in the VIP of Box, stood Harry fucking Styles.  Wealthiest 21 year old in London.  Most sought after male model in London.  And ghost for the past year.

 

 

The entire group was quiet.  Jeff had no idea what was supposed to happen but based off of the frozen statutes of everyone else, he supposed he too shouldn’t move.  Or Breathe.  Louis was still sprawled across his lap but he suddenly seemed much more sober. 

“Talk about an accidental grand entrance.”  Harry mumbled.  He was no stranger to people staring, but these were his friends and they weren’t even breathing.   **That** he wasn’t used to. 

“Uh, hey, I’m Jeff.”  Jeff said awkwardly because he was known to have a nervous mouth.  Honest.  It was like a condition he couldn’t get rid of.  Glenne looked at him as if he was crazy because not only had he introduced himself to a complete stranger who was obviously having a weird enough time seeing his friends again, he’d done it with a lap full of London’s most successful businessman under 25.  Super. 

“Um, hi.”  Harry said confused. 

“Harry, um…”  Liam tried. 

“YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT.”  Louis exclaimed standing up and stalking over to Harry.  Okay, that seemed to get everyone in motion. 

“Whoa, Lou,” Zayn tried before Louis did something stupid.  Which he did.  He slapped Harry, “okay then.  Guess we’ll just let you get that out of your system.”  He said grabbing him from around his waist to hold him back.  Louis was a firecracker but Louis was also drunk so… 

“I guess I deserved that.”  Harry mumbled. 

“Oh Lou, don’t be a twat.  Harold here just went on a little vacay.”  A new guy said appearing out of no where.

“Grimshaw.  Get the fuck away from me.”  Louis growled eyes not leaving Harry.  Jeff felt the couch dip beside him and realized he’d missed Liam standing up and moving over towards the commotion and Glenne coming to sit next to him. 

“This feels like an awkward family dinner.”  She mumbled. 

“Truth.  And we’ve had a few of those so we should be fine.” 

“Where, did you know he’d vanished?” 

“I mean, there’d been a few articles about how people hadn’t seen him but I mean - I hadn’t really paid much attention.” 

“Cara said he was all over the place for like 5 years - every cover, every show, he was the face of YSL for crying out loud.”   

“I remember.  Golden boy of London and fashion.  Couldn’t ask for a better life.” 

“Then she said he started getting weird.  Like, he wasn’t himself.  Wouldn’t talk to anyone though and Louis got all worried and they had some fight or something because Louis found drugs in Harry’s bag, and Harry didn’t do drugs so...I don’t really know, but he disappeared and told no one.  Just poof.  Gone.  No letters or calls.  And Grimshaw, apparently, knew something.  Wouldn’t tell Lou.  That’s why Lou hates him.” 

“How did you…” 

“Look Lou,” Jeff stopped to listen when Harry spoke again, “can we just go talk somewhere?  I can explain.” 

“I seriously doubt that Harry.  How can you explain just fucking leaving?!”  Louis asked with nothing but anger lacing his voice. 

“It wasn’t like that.” 

“Oh it wasn’t?  Fuck you Harry.”  Louis said before ripping out of Zayn’s grip and stalking away from their table.  Zayn sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes. 

“Ya know Harry.  You keep doing this shit.  Throwing him for loops the second he settles down.  He’s landed some of his biggest deals the past 4 months when he spent 8 trying to fucking find you.  He was your best friend and you couldn’t even send him a fucking letter to tell him you were okay and not lying in a ditch somewhere?  You knew he’d be freaked.  You knew he’d be crushed.  You knew how worried he was before you fucking left and yet you didn’t give a shit.  So I’m with Louis, fuck you.” 

“I…” 

“H, maybe you should leave.”  Niall suggested.  He had no idea where Harry had been but Niall gave everyone the benefit of the doubt. 

“I just want to explain.” 

“Tomorrow, he’s drunk.” 

“I’m just trying to fix it.” 

“You can’t just show up at 1am in a club in London and expect to explain the past year over shots of Patron and the bar’s best champagne.  This isn’t a movie.  This isn’t a TV show man.  You fucked up.  I’m guessing you had reasons but at the end of the day you fucked up.”  Liam sighed.   

“You guys are being too hard on young Harold.”  Nick sighed. 

“It’s fine.  Sorry I showed up.  I just, um, I’ll just go.”  Harry said quietly before leaving the VIP area.  The rest of the group seemed to deflate with his departure. 

“Um, what’d I miss?”  Cara said appearing from, _somewhere_ , looking confused. 

“How do you always miss the good stuff?  Seriously?!”  Niall said before ordering another shot. 

“I think, I’m gonna head out.”  Jeff said, he had had enough of London’s elite for one night. 

“No, not yet.”  Glenne whined. 

“You can stay - I’ll just see you later.” 

“For brunch yea?”  Niall asked. 

“For...what?” 

“Brunch - tradition.  We all eat brunch together on Sundays.  Lou said you could be apart of our group so…” 

“Um, okay?” 

“Yea!  Okay then you go home, I’ll see you later.”  Glenne said kissing his cheek.   

“Okay, see you guys tomorrow then.” 

He stood up and shook the guys hand and gave Cara a kiss before heading back through the sacred creepy velvet curtains.  Once he’d gotten outside he realized he had no idea how to get home.  He’d driven there with Niall and the girls and he’d taken the tube to dinner and lets be real, he had no idea where he was.  Maybe he could Uber...or a taxi...or… 

“You need a ride?”  He heard a voice ask. Jeff snapped his head up because he vaguely remembered the voice.  Only before it’d been coupled with loud music. 

“Oh, Harry, hi…” 

“Hi.  So?” 

“Harold, you don’t even know him.”  Nick whined from the other side of the car.

“Nick, get out.” 

“What?!” 

“I said get out, you leave like 2 blocks away.  Walk.” 

“You are so rude Harold.” 

“You are a prick Nick.” 

“So, tomorrow?”  Nick asked getting out and leaning inside the window of the side Harry was on. 

“I don’t know if going to brunch is a good idea…”Harry whispered. 

“Babe, it’s a tradition.  If you want to make amends you have to try to fit back into their normal lives.”

“You sound like my therapist.”  Jeff heard Harry whisper in response.  That was weird.  Granted who was he to judge - he had a therapist too.  His parents assumed they needed one to be normal or something like that. 

“I know, told you to pay me instead of him.  Now, take the American home, he looks lost.  Love ya babe.” 

“Love you too.” 

“If you need me…” 

“I know.” 

“I’m serious Harry.  My phone is on.” 

“I know.” 

“Okay, Jeff!”  Nick said standing straight and looking at him, “he’s all yours and he’s insured so do with him what you please.”  Harry opened the door with such force that it hit Nick in the butt and almost knocked him over. 

“Oops.  Sorry.”  He said innocently and waved Jeff to him. 

“You better be glad I love you you freaking…” 

“What?!  What I can’t hear youuuuuu.”  Harry said as he rolled up the window and smiled at Jeff who was giving the driver his address. 

“Hi, I’m Harry, sorry about the weird introduction back there...thanks for trying to break the ice.” 

“Yea, that, um, not really my brightest hour.  My father would be disappointed for sure.”

“Doubtful.” 

“I’m Jeff, Jeff…” 

“I know who you are.” 

“Oh, okay.” 

“I mean, I know your name and what you do.  I don’t know you or anything but we can skip the award hey what’s your last name and where do you come from conversation that this crowd seems to require.” 

“Um, okay…” 

“Sorry, I’m not usually this…” 

“Subdued?” 

“I guess you could call it that.” 

“Look, I may be the new guy here and have zero information about anything that’s going on, but if you have been friends with everyone as long as I think you have, they’ll forgive you.  I have no idea why you vanished for an entire year, but from what I know, you seem like a pretty down to earth kind of guy despite the insanity of your life.  I mean, your dad is Des Styles, your stepdad is Robin Cox, your mom is...well, your mom, so the fact that you offered me a ride makes me think you can’t be that big of a conceited asshole so just, give them time.  I’m sure they’ll be fine.” 

During Jeff’s sure to be televised idiot speech in which he wasn’t even sure what he’d said, Harry just stared at him.  It was a bit unnerving.  Jeff had heard stories about Harry being one of those personalities whose level of intensity when it came listening to others could be uncomfortable - most high profile people didn’t take two seconds to listen to anyone but Harry had always been known as the silent type that listened.  A lot. 

“If you say so.”  He simply answered after a brief pause. 

They rode in silence for a while, Harry staring out one window and Jeff another.  Jeff wasn’t really sure what to say and Harry seemed to be fine with sitting in complete silence so…

“You coming to brunch tomorrow?”  Harry suddenly asked startling Jeff out of his own thoughts.

“Um, yea.  I think?” 

“So Lou let you in the circle.” 

“Said I was on a trial basis.” 

“Sounds like Lou.”  Harry smirked. 

“Um, I don’t really know him but I’ll take your word for it.” 

“He’s a good guy.” 

“Are you guys...um…?” 

“You’re pretty bold to just ask me that.” 

“Sorry, jesus, sorry.  You’re right.  I didn’t mean to do that...sorry...I’m just used to.  God, I should stop talking.”

Jeff was mortified.  He knew not to just ask people these types of...as he looked over at Harry to apologize again he noticed Harry smiling.  Dimples showing. 

“You’re fucking with me.” 

“You’re cute when you’re all nervous.  And no, Lou and I have never been anything more than friends.  We used to be best friends but I don’t think...he’s really mad at me.”  He ended on a whisper.  He looked so sad about it - Jeff, for some unknown reason, got irrationally angry at Louis for making Harry sad.  Totally normal reaction.  It was. 

“I’m sure he’ll forgive you.” 

“Yea, Lou doesn’t exactly forgive and forget.  He hates being lied to and I’ve lied to him a lot.” 

“Well, I’m sure you guys will fix it.” 

“You’re awfully optimistic.” 

“It’s the least healthy trait us Americans have.” 

“I doubt it’s unhealthy - we Brits could probably use more optimism.  Looks like we’re here.”  Harry said nodding towards Jeff’s house. 

“Oh, yea, thanks.  So, yea, thanks for the ride.” 

“Sure.” 

“Um, okay…” Jeff awkwardly opened the door but realized while brunch sounded great he had no idea where brunch was happening, “Wait, where is this brunch thing anyway.” 

Harry laughed out loud like he was waiting for Jeff to ask, “I’ll send a car.” 

“What?” 

“It’s at one of my houses, I’ll send a car here - it’ll be easier for you and your sad lost American ways.” 

“Oh, you don’t have to.”   

“I know I don’t.” 

The two just sat and stared at each other some more before Jeff moved to get out of the car, “um, okay, well, I guess see you tomorrow?” 

“See you Jeff.  Have a good night.” 

Jeff noticed the car didn’t move anywhere until he had opened his door and waved goodbye.  He kicked off his shoes, turned on the tea kettle and grabbed his computer. 

He didn’t even realize he was doing it, but after he’d checked his email, put out a few fires, and emailed his dad, he was goggling Harry Styles. 

For the boy who everyone knew and who everyone loved, he was a mystery.  A mystery Jeff was suddenly very interested in.  

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“JEFF!”  Jeff nearly fell off the couch (which he hadn’t meant to fall asleep on but late night snooping will do that to a person).

“What, why, you can’t do that.”  He said groggily trying to remember why on earth Glenne would be waking him up.

“Yea, you shouldn’t really talk about things that one should and shouldn’t be doing.  I see you’ve started late night investigation on talent again.  Hmmm, and one Harry Styles?  Interesting since you don’t represent models that aren’t American based.  Very very interesting.  Care to explain?”

“I just...I think that if we’re going to be hanging out with this group we should know what we’re getting into.  There’s clearly a reason to be a bit hesitant and obviously subjects we shouldn’t talk about and why am I explaining things to you?!”

“Yea, sure, sure, but like if what you said was true, you’d be investigating more than just Harry don’t you think.”

“I’m not explaining myself to you.”

“Not yet at least.”

“Shut up, why are you all dressed?  In YSL on a Sunday?  Is there a fashion show today?”

“No, well, hm, this group probably looks like a daily fashion show so I suppose the answer could be yes…”

“Okay, okay, it’s too early for your weird mind games.  What are you talking about?”

“Brunch you dimwhit.  Go shower, get dressed.  And no t-shirts.”

“Oh shit, totally forgot.  Harry’s sending a car.”  Jeff mumbled clamoring off the couch.

“Oh, Harold’s sending a car eh…”  Glenne said with a smirk and raised eyebrow.  She knew when her best friend was crushing.  

“I have 20 min to get ready and get that smirk off of your face.”  Jeff grumbled walking past her while flicking Glenne on the head and running up the stairs.

 

* * *

 

Harry sighed as he watched the chaos swirling around him.  One thing he’d gotten better at the past year is tuning out the crazy.  Remembering that what was going on around him wasn’t the most important thing regardless of what everyone said.

“Love?” Caroline, his nanny and caretaker for his entire life, said quietly knowing that he hated to be surprised.

“Hmm?”  He asked sipping his tea and looking over at her.

“I know you said you wanted to get back into the flow of your regular life, but if this is too much too soon we can cancel - move the brunch somewhere else….”

“No, I’m fine, I promise.”

“You didn’t sleep last night…”

“I wasn’t tired.”

“Harry, love.”

“I’m fine Caroline.  I swear.  Look, if it’ll make you feel better I’ll schedule an extra appointment with Lou okay?”

“I don’t want you to do it to make me feel better, this world is the reason…”

“I know.”

“We just got you back love.  I just want to make sure that this transition doesn’t make you relapse.  You know how easy that would be right now.”

“Caroline, I promise, I’m fine.”

Caroline didn’t believe him, Harry had always been the best liar when it came to himself, “Will you please take your pills and eat something then?”  She handed Harry his pills and didn’t take her eyes off of him until he’d swallowed both.

“I can wait until brunch for…”

“No, you can’t.  You know the plan Harry regardless of your schedule you have to stick to the eating schedule.  Here’s your banana and your yogurt.”   Harry tried his best to give Caroline a look of annoyance but he knew that while his parents were less than present, they’d ensured the staff was aware of what was on the line if they let Harry slip up during the next 6 months where relapse was the most likely to happen.  And it was their jobs.  As much as Harry hated his staff knowing everything about him, he knew that they were doing just doing their jobs.  For Caroline, she loved him like her own son.  He knew she was the one to inform his parents a year ago how bad he’d gotten.  He’d been angry at first but he understood now, she loved him.

“Sorry for snapping.”  He said quietly taking the food and sitting down to eat it despite his lack of appetite.  

“It’s okay lovely.  Eat up.  I’m going to go check on everything.”

Harry sighed and checked his phone, he’d been ignoring Nick all morning because Nick was exhausting, but he was the only friend who knew almost everything.  Almost.  And if he was going to get through this brunch, he’d need Nick.

“Bout time you answered the phone you twat.  I know you’ve been up since the sun came out.”  Nick said answering on the first ring.

“Sorry.”

“No you’re not.  Thought you were going to stop lying.  Isn’t that step 7?”

“I’m not in AA.”

“Maybe you should be.  We should all be actually…”

“Nick.  Focus.  Is there something you wanted?  You’re still coming yea?”

“Of course my budding Posh Spice, where else would I be.”

“Don’t call me that.”  Harry mumbled taking another bite of his yogurt.  He really wasn’t hungry.

“You eating?”  Nick may be a jokester but he was also caring in his own odd, sometimes creepy, way.

“Yea…”

“What’s wrong cupcake?  Can’t eat alone?”  Harry looked up and saw Nick standing in the doorway.  He should have known - Nick had a weird 6th sense about these kinds of things.

“Hi.”  Harry whispered putting his phone down and smiling at Nick.

“Hey buttercup.  Sorry I’m early.  You have the good tea.”  Nick shrugged taking a berry out of Harry’s yogurt and laughing loudly.  “So, when do the troops arrive?  I’m ready for a Louis Harry smackdown round 2.”

“I’m not.”

“Hey,” Nick said more gently noticing the bags under Harry’s eyes, “You didn’t sleep last night eh?”

“No.”

“Babes.  It’s only been a few days.”  Nick sighed.  He had wanted Harry to stay gone, to make a new life for himself, to put this whole overly elite London lifestyle on the back burner.

“It’ll be okay, I just have to get used to it again.”

“H…”

“No, it’s fine.  I just need to tell them what happened.”

“You don’t have to tell them anything.  What happened to you before you left is your story and they shouldn’t make you feel like you have to talk about it.  It’s your story to tell when you’re ready and you decide the people who get to hear it.”

“I know, but…”

“No buts Harry, no.  I’m not going to watch you get bullied into something that makes you uncomfortable.  Not on my watch.”

“Mister Styles, I apologize for interrupting, but your guests are pulling around.”  Caroline said before Harry could respond.

“Thank you Caroline,” he said quietly, “Look, Nick, I understand your concern and I promise to let you know if it’s too much.  I promise.”

“You better buttercup.  This city is no fun without you.”

“I was only gone a year.”

“No, you were gone longer.  Physically you may have been here, but you weren’t here mentally long before you left.  I’m just glad you’re back and starting to get healthy.”

“I’m not, it’s a long road.”  Harry sighed looking at his perfectly measured amount of food and getting frustrated that it took more energy out of him to eat all of it than it should.

“I know love.  Come, lets go be the Prince of London that you are.”

Harry had to giggle at the antics of Nick as he went from being serious to skipping through the great room of Harry’s private wing in his parents house twirling at the doorway and bowing for Harry as he slowly walked over in his skin tight jeans, sheer black shirt only half way buttoned, and curls that, after a year, he’d let grow out to his shoulders.  Harry was always beautiful.  The older he gets, the better he looks.  And Nick was glad to see him looking healthy.  Modeling was a vicious world to those who had any insecurities, and Harry wasn’t immune, but it wasn’t just the modeling that made him stop eating years ago, long before he and the others started noticing, but it didn’t help.

“So, I got an interesting call from Hedi the other day…”  Nick said casually.  

“Oh.”

“He heard you were back and he wanted to know if the face of YSL would be making a return,”  Nick paused at the bottom of the stairs and grabbed Harry’s shoulders so he was looking him in the eye, “You don’t have to go back to that life, you know that right?”

“I have a contract.”

“And you are the wealthiest person under 30 that lives in London and the world.  You can get out of a dumb contract.”

“Nick.”

“Harry.”  Nick said not backing down.

“Uh, am I interrupting something weird?”  Zayn asked coming out of nowhere looking like he walked out of Vogue in his all black outfit topped with a vintage leather jacket and a new haircut.  Lets be honest, Zayn could wear a paper bag and look like he walked out of Vogue.  Harry had always been jealous of him.

“Define weird.”  Nick said looking confused.

“Nick, stop.  Hey Zee.”

“Harold.  Like what you’ve done with the place.”  Zayn said walking up and hugging Harry tightly.

“Um, I didn’t do anything…”

“It’s...ya know.”

“Ah, my friends.  Hello, hello.  Formalities are over, where is the food?!  I have missed Harold’s brunch day spread - he has the best stuff.”  Niall said as his weird way of greeting.

“Seriously Ni?  I swear they must define manners differently in Ireland.”  Liam sighed.  And at that it seemed everyone turned up at the same time.  Harry was his usual proper host self, making his rounds, and no one mentioned the elephant in the room; no one mentioned that everyone was just pretending that Harry hadn’t vanished for a year.

That’s how this group handled things, ignore the hard things.  

“So Zaynee,” Alexa Chung said from her chair leaning back and sipping her Prosecco, “Tell us about Dubai.”

“What’s there to tell, I went, I’m back.”

“How many girls this time?”

“None.”

“None?” Rita asked confused, “You’re fucking with us.”

“Nope.”  Zayn said grinning at Liam.

“Wait, wait, what the fuck?”  Louis asked, he’d be oddly silent all day.

“What?”  Liam asked faking confusion.

“You two are fucking?!”  Niall laughed.

“Finally.” Harry said quietly causing Jeff to laugh.

“What are you laughing at newbie?”  Nick asked, he was oddly interested in this newbie named Jeff.

“Nothing, it’s just...nothing.  Sorry.”  Jeff said taking a sip of his drink to avoid laughing more.

Everyone in the room started laughing because they understood where Jeff was coming from, this group was weird but the moment of laughter was quickly shut off by the chorus of chimes coming from all of their phones.  Great.  The Wire.

* * *

 

_Happy brunching London._

_After last night’s brawl at The Box, it’s good to see a decent meal is still possible among the rich and the famous.  What hasn’t been solved is the past year whereabouts of London’s most rich and most famous - while he’s playing it cool, one has to wonder, what has Mr. Styles been up to this past year?  I know what he hasn’t been doing, but do you?_

* * *

 

“Glad to know someone knows something.”  Louis mumbled.

Zayn sighed, he knew Louis would open his mouth as soon as the hangover was forgotten and his best friends unexplained reappearance was remembered.

“Lou…” Liam started.

The silence in the room reminded Jeff of last night - awkward tension.  He and Glenne looked at each other because, again, they were outsiders here looking in to a very awkward family moment.  

“Lou, not in front of everyone.”  Zayn said quietly.  Not everyone in this room was apart of the inside circle.  Not everyone in this room deserved to know what Harry had been through the past few years.  There were things that people in this room had no idea about and Zayn wouldn’t let Harry be embarrassed in front of the overly gossipy group they were surrounded by.

Harry sighed when he saw Louis back down from having a brawl in front of everyone.  

“...Did you guys hear about Prince Harry...Emma, you probably have some more insight to that rumor eh…?”  Nick said to take the attention off of Harry.

“Omg, I don’t, I can’t, which one of you arseholes started that one?”

And just like that, The Wire blast was forgotten.

 

 


End file.
